


Курт

by kelRian



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 22:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20590109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: глубокий преканон. Сценка из детства.





	Курт

"А потом, с вороньего гнезда матрос кричит "Полундра!" Пираты!"   
Пауль знает, что кричит только внутри себя. На самом деле слова ложатся гладко. Как по писаному. Мальчишки стоят, разинув рты. Даже веснушчатый остряк Рутгер, который вечно норовит толкнуть или задеть, когда никто не видит.  
Это "на земле" Пауль всего-лишь мальчик-инвалид, которого берут в игру, потому что его мама очень просила их мам быть с Паулем поласковей. У него ведь такое трудное детство.  
И вовсе не трудно! Голова уже почти не болит, протезы Пауль давно ставит сам, как и ухаживает за ними. И на велосипеде он ездит не хуже прочих если, конечно, ему не кидать палки под колеса. Хотя колено уже тоже давно зажило, да и сейчас это не важно. Сейчас они там, в игре. А в игре никто лучше Пауля не знает, как дать им возможность почувствовать себя героями. Это он придумывает, во что именно превратится старый дуб, качели под ним, холм покрытый травой и... и домик на дубе.  
Пауль увлекается, каждый раз. Каждый раз, рассказывая игру, он там, вместе с ними раскачивается на верхушках мачт - кто как не он станет лучшим дозорным? Его глаза не слезятся, не устанут. Он может смотреть бесконечно.  
"Отлично, - Курт хлопает его плечу тяжелой ладонью. Он старший из ватаги. Он точно решил, что когда вырастет, то пойдет на войну и станет капитаном собственного корабля. Или, даже, адмиралом. Он ведь уже сильнее и быстрее их всех. - Ты будешь защищать нас на берегу, если пираты зайдут с тыла".  
Курт лучше всех знает, как злится и кричит мама Пауля, если узнает, что он залезал в домик. Он в паре метров от земли, а веревочную лестницу папа Курта проверяет каждый месяц. Выдержит его - выдержит их всех. Он размером с цистерну и такой же тяжелый. С Паулем ничего не случится, если он поднимется в небо, но матери этого не объяснишь. Все ребята это знают, и Курт тоже.   
Пауль остается в засаде. Из-за корней он всматривается в поле, в зреющую рожь. Не высадились ли пираты с другой стороны острова, не идут ли в атаку.  
Сидеть на корнях жарко и скучно, трава колется, не давая перестать слышать веселую перебранку наверху. Похоже Рутгер забрался на самый верх и толи отказывается слезать, то ли действительно застрял.  
Это другой мир.  
Пауль может придумать игру - лучше всех, но он останется на земле, когда остальные поднимутся к небу по шершавым ветвям старого дуба.  
У Пауля есть сколько угодно времени думать о том, как он чувствует себя. Примерять роль дозорного.

Но вот друзья наигрались и спускаются вниз.  
"Эй! Смотрите-ка! Безглазый Джо опять подсматривал!", - конечно это Рутгер. Он обидно легко спрыгивает с высоты платформы, чтобы показать, какой он ловкий.   
Курт ничего не скажет. Там, наверху, они уже превратились в индейцев, о которых вчера рассказывали в школе. Пауль должен быть благодарен, что Рутгер так легко взял его с ними. Хуже, если Пауль ошибся, и индейцем будет только он, а остальные будут лихими ковбоями. Не трудно догадаться, кто, связанный, будет плестись позади велосипеда. Конечно, взрослые будут ругаться этой игре в пленников. Особенно будет ругаться мама, если Пауль споткнется, упадет и порвет штаны.

Какая глупость, право. Это было несколько десятков лет назад. Закончилось давным давно. Рутгер потолстел и похож на отца, Курт вернулся капитаном - посмертно, но провожая взглядом флот, Пауль снова чувствует себя мальчиком. Он сидит в корнях старого дерева, слушает, как весело там, наверху, и продолжает надеяться, что не пропустит всю игру.


End file.
